Kazeno Yuzuki
is the main character of Miracle Princess PreCure!. She is a 14-year-old girl who is calm and intelligent. Yuzuki's alter ego is , the Princess of Wind. Appearance Yuzuki has navy blue long hair tied into a high ponytail. She has matching eyes. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with a navy blue skirt. She wears shoes with a white ribbon on it. In the summer, she wears a blue and white sleeveless dress and white sandals with blue accents on them. As Cure Breeze, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a white ombre at the ends and white streaks in her fringe. She also wears a gold tiara that has a white wing brooch in the middle. Her midriff top is blue and white with white sleeves. Around her neck is a blue necklace with a gold brooch at the center. Her skirt is blue, light blue and white. Her boots are knee-length and light blue trimmed in blue with pink pearls. She also wears light blue gloves with white wings at the end and. When she changes into her Mode Elegant, her skirt lengthens drastically and looks wave-like. Personality Yuzuki is second-year student at Hope Academy who is an smart girl with straight A's. She has a strong sense of responsibility who can sometimes be strict as well but cares for others like a caring older sister. She dreams of becoming a respectable person who can be useful to others. History While doing homework one day, Yuzuki discovers a Dress Up Key outside her window. When a Zetsuborg attacks, she follows Hina and witnesses her transforming into Cure Soleil. When Soleil damages her ankle again after kicking the Zetsuborg, she is about to be attacked before Yuzuki pushes her out of the way. When Soleil takes a hit for her, Yuzuki tells Close that it is her duty to protect the students of the academy. Her Dress Up Key reacts to her determination to help others and she receives her Princess Perfume, allowing her to transform into Cure Breeze. She was able to fight the Zetsuborg off before purifying it with Windy Hurricane. Relationships [[Hyuuga Hina|'Hyuuga Hina']]- Yuzuki's underclassman and her good friend. Hoshiyume Airi- One of Hina's fellow teammates. She is the one who gave Hina the nickname "Yuzu". Cure Breeze "Princess of the gentle wind, Cure Breeze!" 柔らかい風のプリンセス！キュアブリーズ！ Yawarakai kaze no purinsesu! Kyua Burīzu! Cure Breeze (キュアブリーズ Kyua Burīzu?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yuzuki. She controls the power of wind and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Miracle Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Windy Mistral Turbulence, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant with her Uranus Premium dress up key. Etymology : Kaze (風?) translates to wind, and no (野?) translates to fields. has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'gentle moon'. It can also mean "citrus wood" . Breeze means gentle wind. List of Yuzuki's Dress-up Keys * Transformation: A blue top and matching skirt with white accents. At the center there is a blue pearl. The key is crystal blue. * Turbulence: A blue top and matching skirt with dark blue accents. At the center there is a blue pearl. The key is crystal blue. * Miracle Zephyr: A blue dress with white gems on it. The key is blue. * Premium Uranus: A sapphire gem gown with a single gem at the center of the chest. The skirt has a gradient towards the lower half. The base is white. On top is a gold crown with a blue gem wing.